magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Memoria Menu
From the Memoria Menu, you can strengthen, store, or sell your Memoria. You can also create presets to quickly equip your Magical Girls. (hover over each menu button to see what it does) Image:Tutorial Memoria Menu.png| rect 302 62 389 186 Strengthening - increase Memoria levels rect 403 61 494 186 Archive - view stats, effects, and lore of your cards rect 508 61 602 188 Limit Break - combine duplicate Memoria to improve their stats rect 298 200 393 334 Presets - build preset decks to equip Magical Girls with rect 399 203 497 334 Storage - move extra Memoria to storage to free up space rect 510 205 602 330 Sell - trade unwanted Memoria for CC Strengthening For the amount of XP needed to level Memoria, see Memoria Level Experience Strengthening a Memoria raises its level, which increases the HP, Attack, and Defense bonuses it provides. Increasing a Memoria's level involves "feeding" it other Memoria, so think carefully about which Memoria you want to keep when doing this, as Memoria that are "fed" to other Memoria are lost forever. How to Level Memoria 1. Select the card you want to level. Only Memoria that are not already maxed can be selected. 2. Click a "feeder" slot to select your sacrificial Memoria. 3. Select the Memoria you wish to sacrifice (''hover over the highlighted areas for more detailed explanations) Image:Tutorial Memoria Filter 1.png| rect 94 42 157 61 Your total number of Memoria / max amount of Memoria you can have rect 234 43 262 63 Number of Memoria you have selected rect 322 35 386 64 Apply filters - this is detailed further below rect 387 34 456 65 Change sort type - this is detailed further below rect 460 41 515 61 Toggle ascending/descending sort rect 518 68 629 112 Clear selection rect 519 115 630 157 Auto-select up to 10 1* and 2* Memoria rect 587 181 622 199 The minimum amount of XP that will be gained rect 523 204 630 226 The amount of XP needed for the next Memoria level rect 592 248 622 264 The CC cost required to level this Memoria rect 554 280 625 298 Your current CC balance rect 521 304 628 354 Confirm your selection rect 48 80 505 343 Select up to 10 "feeder" Memoria to sacrifice rect 3 297 42 344 Toggle the amount of Memoria shown on the page 4. Press the pink button to accept. You will be asked if you are sure you want to proceed, click the pink button again to accept. Notes * The amount of XP a feeder Memoria gives depends on its rarity. The lower the rarity, the less XP it gives. (Note: that some special Memoria give bonus XP). * Like Magical Girl Strengthening, Memoria Levelling has a chance of being extra successful, resulting in the Memoria gaining more XP than originally shown. Keep this in mind when levelling a Memoria near its maximum level. * Memoria cannot be levelled past their maximum level; any excess XP is therefore wasted. * Memoria levelling costs CC based on the projected XP gain. Limit Breaking When you have more than 1 copy of a Memoria, one copy can be "fed" its duplicates in a process called Limit Breaking. Doing so raises that Memoria's XP and maximum level. You can feed a Memoria up to 4 copies of itself, creating a card that is max limit broken (MLB). A Memoria that is MLB grants improved bonuses. How To Limit Break Memoria 1. Select the card you want to limit break. You can only select cards that you have more than 1 copy of. Cards that are already MLB cannot be selected. 2. Click a "feeder" slot to view duplicates 2. Select the copies you want to "feed". Be careful - the extra copies are lost forever. This screen is the same as for Strengthening, but shows the predicted level of Limit Break rather than XP gain. 3. Press the purple button to accept. You will be asked if you are sure you want to proceed, click the pink button to accept. Notes *A Memoria will only ever gain 1 Limit Break level per copy, regardless of the level of the copy. Be careful that you do not feed a card with higher Limit Break to card with a lower Limit Break. *In total, it takes 5 copies of a Memoria to MLB it. *Each limit break increases a card's maximum level by 5. The maximum level that a card can achieve through Limit Break depends on its rarity: **1*: 30 **2*: 35 **3*: 40 **4*: 50 *Limit breaking a Memoria costs CC based on its rarity. Presets Creating a Memoria preset allows you to quickly equip Memoria to your Magical Girls. You can also access this screen from the Team Building menu. To create a preset or modify an existing set, simply click the the pink button next to that preset slot. You can also modify presets from the Team Building menu. Storage You can store Memoria that you want to keep, but may not be able to use at the time. Storing cards prevents them from being accidentally fed to other cards and frees up space for other Memoria. Click the pink and purple boxes to switch between active and stored Memoria. Select a Memoria and hit the 決定 button to move it. Sell You can sell Memoria for CC. Be careful when selling Memoria, as you cannot retrieve these afterwards. Additionally, you cannot sell Memoria that are equipped on a Magical Girl on any team. Note that the CC exchange rate is generally considered to be poor. Filters On Memorial Menus, you can apply the following filters to limit the Memoria shown: ("Enhancement" refers to Memoria Circuit, Memoria Circuit - Core, and Over Limiter - Core) Additionally, you can sort Memoria by the following criteria: *Rarity *Level *HP *Attack *Defense *Limit Break Level *Date Obtained See Also * Memoria * Memoria Level Experience * Memoria Tier List Category:Tutorial